Britannia: Part 1
by Olo Eopia
Summary: A young Merlin hears voices and climbs down a mountain and reaches a town


Britannia: Part 1  
  
As Merlin trudged trough the forest he spoke, but to nobody in particular. "Oh it seems like I have been walking forever." Just then he approached a lake. "A lake! Maybe there are people around here." Merlin noticed for the first time that day…the sky. It was dark, very dark. Merlin wondered what time it was. "Maybe I'd better make camp here for the night."   
So Merlin sat down by the side of the lake and began to rest.   
That night Merlin had a dream…  
Dadga was there and he spoke. This sort of dream had happened to Merlin once before (about two weeks ago). When Dadga had appeared in a dream to Merlin and warned him that Winter's Longest Night was rapidly appraoching and Rhita Gawr was planning an attack then. So in his mind (though he was not aware of it) he was worried.   
"Merlin, Rhia and Elen are in danger and so is all of Avalon. You must come to their aid. They need help and soon." Then Cairpré appeared and Dadga vanished. Cairpré recited a prophecy: "When the island once isolated has been joined with the mainland, other will be able to invade the Land of the Grail."  
Merlin woke up. "Oh no! Avalon's in trouble. What will I do? I have to find some way to get there. I had planned on going there as Rhia had suggested, but I hadn't planned to go so soon. Well I'll sleep on the matter…I need some rest"  
Merlin woke up early the next morning and started walking. He had a long way to go and he didn't even know how to get there.  
He trudged over hills and fields, passing numerous creatures he had never seen before. He passed more lakes and fields and then he came to a mountain. It stood between him and…wait what was that he saw…Was it? Could it be? It was! A town! So it looked like Merlin was going to have to climb the mountain.  
So Merlin began the climb. With his staff it made it easier to climb but it was still pretty tricky. You had to find just the right places to step and just the right places to rest. And boy did Merlin need rest, it must have taken him five days just to get up one side. Finally after days of work Merlin had reached the top of the mountain. He put down his staff and spoke. "Boy it's been a long climb up this mountain. I wonder if I'll ever reach the town." He looked down and saw lights travelling through the town. "They must be having a parade or something. I wish Rhia were here." Then he was reminded of what danger Rhia was in according to Dadga (who almost always spoke the truth).   
So the next morning Merlin began his descent. He started walking early that morning and made a hard trail down the mountain. It was about midday (he had reached a small flat area on the mountain) when suddenly he heard voices. He looked around to see where the voices were coming from but all he saw was a huge boulder, and some grass. "Maybe that boulder is blocking the entrance to a cave. Maybe it's a crystal cave like the Grand Elusa's." Then Merlin listened more carefully.  
"But why?" said a high voice  
"Because of the possible threat."  
"What threat?"  
"You are such a dunderhead, the soldiers we'd lose. Everyone would want to find the grail but as we know they would all die."  
"Avalon, the land of the grail, this might have something to do with why Rhia's in danger." Merlin thought out loud. "I'd better get moving…"  
So Merlin continued down the hill, passing no particularly interesting landmarks. By nightfall he was almost down the mountain. It had been seven days since he had started climbing and after Merlin's early start on the morning of the seventh day by afternoon he had reached an archway that was in front of the gate he read the words on the archway: Vindonia where the hospitality always rules. As Merlin finished reading the words on a sign a man came out of a building and to the gate. He quickly unlatched the gate and spoke to Merlin. "'Ello. How're you govn'r?"  
"Fine thank you." Merlin replied "Do you have a place where I could stay for the night?"  
"Why o' course. Come rig' 'is way…"  
Merlin followed the old man into a small shabby looking house. The old man took Merlin in and passed through a room that appeared to be a kitchen and a living room and a dining room and…maybe this place wasn't so shabby. Finally the old man brought Merlin to a bedroom that was very well furnished. In the center of the back wall there was a small four-poster bed with red curtains, next to the bed on either side were night tables, and across on the other side was a dresser with a mirror beside it. Also several paintings hung from the walls and one wall had several closets.   
"Not bad." Said Merlin  
"You like it?"  
"Yes indeed. Thank you sir."  
"Oh I'm always glad to help a great one, Merlin." And with that he trotted off, leaving Merlin to think about how he knew his name. Merlin stared around at the room and then began to talk.  
"Avalon's in trouble, and I need to get there soon to help Elen, Lleu, and Rhia, it's even a threat here according to the men in the cave. Oh what should I do?"  
"I know." said a voice as the closet door opened…   
  
  



End file.
